Outlast - I want to go home
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: This takes place in a video games call Outlast which takes a view of a little girl named Lily. Lily was taken to Mount Massive asylum after a fight between her mother and father which her father took her there which they do horrible experiments on her.


A little girl's voice was heard as there was just a bright light. "Daddy? Where are we going?" she said in a curiously tone. "Daddy what is that big building?" she asked. "Daddy? Who are these scary man?" she said with a hint of fear in the mix. "Daddy! Stop! It hurts!" she cried out in pain. "Where's mommy?" she asked. "Daddy… I want to go home" she said in sadness then the light fade into darkness.

A little 8 year old girl woke up, her eyes open widen quickly as she sits up. The girl breathes heavily, she took a look at her surroundings, same old paddled room, same old dry blood stains, some old toys. The little girl gets off of her bed, She had hair white as snow and precious blue eyes that are like little sapphires but sadly, her head was covered in bandages as you can only see the lower part of her face, the bandages soak up with dry blood, the bandages are luckily not covering her eyes. She always wore a simple white dress that goes to her knees. The little girl had scars on her arms and legs that can be seen as she twitches once in a while. The girl's name was Lily Kristine Villarreal, but most of the man in coats call her subject 265, even her own father calls her that.

Her father's name is James Villarreal, he worked in Mount Massive Asylum for 17 years, he would rarely come home to see his wife and his only child, Lily. Very often they would fight over how he never comes home, which drove her mother into becoming an alcoholic. Normally lily would be home alone after school due to her mother at the bar during the evening and her father working, normally she would see her mother come home, acting funny as a strange man follows her, once in awhile it would be a different man, they would go in the bedroom and stay there for quite a while. Lily didn't understand why but she ignored it and plays with her toys in her room. One night, her parents had a huge fight, she ignored them since it was normal. A big bang sound was heard then it went silence, the only sound lily could hear was someone crying. A few minutes later, her father came into her room as his eyes were red and puffy as he picked her up, carrying her out of her room as Lily was holding her bunny plush. Lily tried to see where her mother is while being carry away to only see a glimpse of her mother's legs and a puddle of the red milk from a different room before being carry out of the house and put in her father's truck. They drove into the deepest darkest part of the woods and drove up to a huge building. Her father just wanted her to be safe and hide from the police but the other man who work there had different plans as they wanted to experiment some stuff with children. They do horrible, unspeakable stuff to her, her father had no choice but to help the other man with the experiments as he hears her screams, begging, and crying, he can't help her as he might get "fired" and be thrown with the "others" if he tries to help her or not follow their orders. They would make her watch stuff, inject her with needles, do surgery without any painkillers or anesthesia most of the time.

Lily was always alone in her paddled cell, she would sometimes look outside through her barred window and sees the most gorgeous flowers in the whole world. The petals would dance in the wind which a few petal would flow into the barred window as lily would play with them, giggling as it was the only thing keep her sane as well as her plush bunny. Patients never go outside because they might try and escape or something like that, lily just wants to be where the flowers are but they told her no.

Tomorrow was Lily's 9th birthday, lily was excited for that as it might be her first birthday with her father but she wasn't sure if her mother was coming, she was hoping she would go over to the garden, be free from this place …. Or at least get a toy and some cake. Lily smiles a little as she was playing with her bunny while sitting on the bed, swinging her legs. The door creaks open which catches Lily's attention, making her turn her head to the door to see James Villarreal also known as Lily's Father. He steps into the paddled cell as lily stood up, holding her plush bunny tightly. James looked down at her with a faint smile, lily smiles then she twitches a bit "hi daddy!" She said in a cheerful tone. "Hello subject 265" he said "c'mon now, we have another experiment for you" he said, grabbing her hand as lily leaves her bunny plush behind then they walk out of the cell. Lily follow him "daddy, do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked "no, what is it?" he said, raising a brow as lily giggles "you're silly, tomorrow is my birthday!" She said, smiling still. "Oh…" he said, not amused as lily blinks and tilts head "daddy…" lily said "yes?" James said, still walking "can I go to the garden for my birthday? Oh pretty please!" She begged as she smiled. James took a few moments of silence while walking as he was thinking "I'll think about it…" he said which normally means no. Lily thinks then she looked up at him "daddy? Will mommy come over for my birt- " she was cut off when slap across the cheek and she falls to the floor, the pain stings as she starts to tear up. She looked up at her father, his face red as he showed rage "don't ever talk about that whore ever again! Do you understand me?!" He yelled in her face, lily started crying "y-yes sir" she said, sobbing. James sighs as he takes a few moments to calm down, staring down at lily as she continue sobbing"c'mon subject 265, let's go" he said as she nods, still sobbing as she gets up. James grabs her hand and drags her to the operation room for the next experiment.


End file.
